De amores imposibles y no correspondidos
by Lily Simpson
Summary: Yo dejaré de pensar en Hermione Granger el día que tú dejes de amar a Daphne Greengrass, fueron las palabras que Draco le dijo a Theodore el día que le dijo que la olvidara. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años". [Regalo para AliciaBlackM]


**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años"_.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Harry Potter, son propiedad de JK._

 _Este fic es un regalo bonus para mi querida Amiga Invisible : **AliciaBlackM** , espero que te guste :D_

 _Este es el primer Dramione que escribo, ojala les guste y que no este tan mal._ _(Puede considerarse parte de "Amor al estilo Slytherin" pero se puede leer de manera independiente.)_

* * *

Theodore Nott podía considerarse un chico que lo tenía todo en la vida, era guapo, inteligente, elocuente y muchas chicas de Ravenclaw se morían por él. Sin mencionar, que era el mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy, lo que significaba que lo conocía mejor que nadie y era por eso que sabía que ese Draco prepotente, engreído y desdeñoso era una fachada para ocultar a la verdadera persona que se escondía en su interior que era todo lo opuesto a lo que el mundo conocía.

Theodore lo sabía y también sabía que esa coraza se había hecho más dura desde la noche del Baile de Navidad cuando todos vieron a Hermione Granger bajo una nueva perspectiva. Desde entonces su amigo ya no era el mismo, era como si esa actitud déspota se hubiera incrementado en un 200 % y de hecho estaba más irritable que nunca. Sus compañeros se preguntaban a que se debía ese malhumor permanente y hasta Pansy que era la persona que más tiempo pasaba con él (después de Theodore, claro está) estaba completamente desconcertada.

Al único que no le sorprendía el cambio, era al pelinegro, pues a diferencia de todos, él sabía que la amargura de su amigo tenía nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia repelente y sabelotodo de Gryffindor y lo que le pasaba a Draco era tan viejo como el mundo, se había enamorado de un imposible, de una chica que aunque no estaba mal, era inalcanzable.

El chico entendía a su amigo, porque él estaba experimentando esa amargura en carne propia, desde aquella maldita tarde cuando Daphne, la chica a la que había amado desde el primer instante se besó con el imbécil y malnacido de Adrian Pucey, en ese momento sintió que su corazón se desgajo como una montaña, al tiempo que se rompía en miles de pedazos, que estaba seguro iba a ser imposible de juntar otra vez. Motivo por el cual comprendía perfectamente lo que le pasaba a Draco porque el mismo se consumió en la amargura y el dolor desde ese día y veía como poco a poco su amigo se dirigía sin remedio al mismo destino.

Por eso decidió que tenía que hablar con él porque no quería que terminará perdido en esa oscuridad que deja tras de sí el amor mal correspondido o en este caso el amor imposible.

Lo busco por todas partes hasta que lo encontró sentado bajo el árbol donde Hermione solía ir a sentarse con Potter y Weasley, estaba dibujando algo en un pergamino y tan concentrado estaba Draco en su tarea que no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir con esto?

El rubio se sobresaltó e intento esconder el pergamino, porque aunque Theodore fuera su mejor amigo, no estaba dispuesto a compartir con nadie lo que le pasaba con Hermione.

—Theodore, no te sentí llegar, ¿Qué quieres?

—Sí, ya me di cuenta de que no te habías percatado de mi presencia, porque estabas tan concentrado dibujando a la sabelotodo de Granger ¿no?

—¡Que estupidez estás diciendo! ¿Yo dibujando a la sangre sucia esa? ¿Estás loco o qué? Yo solo estaba haciendo la tarea de Transformaciones.

—Y yo soy amigo de los sangres sucias. Por favor Draco, conmigo esa máscara de "odio a todos" no funciona, te conozco y yo sé que estabas dibujando a la sangre sucia esa otra vez.

—¡Ya te dije que eso no es cierto!

—¿Y entonces esto qué es? —dijo mientras sacaba de su capa otro pergamino en donde se podía distinguir un dibujo de Hermione sentada en ese mismo árbol con un libro en la mano.

Draco se quedó mudo al verse descubierto.

—¿Te metiste a esculcar mis cosa?

—Así que aceptas que es tuyo.

—¡Dame eso!—exclamo al tiempo que le arrebataba el pergamino de las manos. —No puedo creer que hayas husmeado en mis cosas.

—Y yo no puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo Draco, habiendo tantas chicas tenías que enamorarte de la sangre sucia de Granger. Está bien, no está fea, pero tampoco es la gran cosa amigo.

—¡Cállate, te prohíbo que hables así de ella en mi presencia!

—Vaya, la defiendes. Por lo que veo te importa más de lo que había imaginado.

Draco aunque quisiera negarlo sabía que era imposible y más después del dibujo que le mostrara su amigo.

—Draco ella no te conviene, es una sangre sucia y nunca estará a nuestra altura.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—¿Entonces Draco? ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto? ¿Por qué sigues lastimándote sufriendo por alguien que sabes qué nunca será para ti? Si hay varias chicas que darían lo que fuera porque Draco Malfoy las invitará a salir, porque todos saben que no amas a Pansy, la toleras, pero no sientes nada por ella.

Al ver que el rubio no decía nada, siguió hablando.

—Por ejemplo, ahí está Astoria Greengrass, ella ha estado loquita por ti desde que llegó a Hogwarts, es guapa, lista, es de Slytherin y sobre todo es una sangre pura y su familia es de las más importantes del…

—¡Ya basta Theodore! ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no he pensado en todo lo que acabas de decir? Lo he hecho ¡y he tratado por todos los medios de olvidarla, de no pensar en ella! —dijo completamente desesperado.— Créeme Theodore, lo he intentado todo, pero a pesar de que todos los días me digo a mi mismo que no debo mirarla, que no debo pensar en ella, al final, siempre me descubro suspirando por ella, añorándola en secreto y dibujando en cualquier trozo de pergamino sus rizos castaños y brillantes, rebeldes e indomables, como ella.

—Es que lo que pasa, es que no estás poniendo el suficiente empeño, mira lo que tienes que hacer es tratar a otras chicas y probar nuevas experiencias.

—Y me lo dice el chico que se ha convertido en un fantasma desde que Daphne Greengrass tiene novio— respondió irónico.

Eso descoloco mucho al pelinegro y de no haber sido porque Draco era su amigo lo hubiera hechizado en ese instante.

—¡Cállate Malfoy! Lo de Daphne es completamente diferente, porque en primera ella si era una chica que valía la pena, no una sangre sucia como…

—¡Ya te dije que no la insultes! Y aunque lo niegues lo que me pasa con Granger, es lo mismo que te pasa a ti con Greengrass porque el amor es algo que no se puede evitar y nadie escoge de quien enamorarse. Porque a pesar de que Hermione no me convenga y de que Daphne este con otro no vamos a poder dejar de pensar en ellas. Por más chicas que haya en el mundo no podremos querer a nadie más y aunque intentara tener una relación con Astoria siempre amaré a Hermione.

Theodore se quedó callado pero cuando pensaba replicar, Draco volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Y para que te termine de quedar claro y porque no quiero que volvamos a discutir por esto te lo pondré más sencillo: Yo dejaré de pensar en Hermione Granger el día que tú dejes de amar a Daphne Greengrass.

* * *

 _De más está decir que eso dejo a Theodore Nott sin ningún argumento._

 _¿Reviews?_

 _Ah por cierto, siempre quise usar la imagen de la portada porque Hermione y Draco se ven tan lindos :DDD_


End file.
